A Story From An Introvert
by hdarkness19
Summary: An inspirational story about a teenage girl who gives the reader an inside look into the mind of an introvert. This realistic fiction is a inspiring, eye opening story that will hopefully show that you can over come anything... despite the odds that are against you.


A story from an introvert

prologue

Hey, my name is Nicole brandy and I'm an introvert. Now i know what you're thinking What the hell is that? Well if you want the technical version it's an "a person predominantly concerned with their own thoughts and feelings rather than with external things." Sadly what it doesn't tell you is the consequences of being one. Unfortunately, you have to be one to know how it feels. Which means 'i'll have to put you into the mind of an introvert. First things first, your confidence level must drop, like 100%. Most introverts don't have any, mainly because of an incident in the past. Bullying is the main one these days, but looks can have an influence too. Secondly you must dress lower than causal. This means no dresses, no skirts and, no heels. What does this leave, t shirt, pants and my personal fav, converse. So now that your confidence is gone and you have a look that screams depressed, you're ready to begin the third and most important thing, friends. If you think you don't have that many friends, and get worried when you only get hundred likes on Instagram. Well try having your highest be twenty and guys only want to talk to you to get in your pants. Al Adairm high school wasn't any different than any other high school, you had your hot guys , your glamour girls who are past around like a can of soda, the geeks, who's the only excitement of their day is when they accidentally put potassium in a beaker of water and it changes blue. Yet there is an in between, it's called being an Ambivert, these guys can talk to anyone they please and are known as a fun outgoing person but they are also insecure about and base themselves on others opinions. Although in our society we are categorized in only three labels, they can become blurred \at times . See, in high schools there are ways you could change your label, I know this because I changed all the time but, I wouldn't say for the better. Yes there was a time when I played one of the popular geeks , which is when I was only socially accepted because the real extroverts talk me into doing all the work. Next we have the glamour wrecks, the girls who are pretty yet to feel that they have to get laid at least once a week or keep the same pant size since freshmen year. This makes them a little bit of both categories, they are insecure (introvert) because they need other opinions to make her feel special and a extrovert because they are actually pretty and still get attention from the popular teens. Luckily I haven't been in that category. Lastly theirs my main category the socially challenge, the teens who the only attention when they make a complete fool of themselves. Granted i have improved since junior year, I've gained friends who actually give a crap about me,and I haven't made a fool of myself since getting taken away in an ambulance. How did I get to where I'm, well before there is a happy ending, there's got to be a tragic beginning. This is my story of an introvert.

Chapter 1

freshman year 2012

I walk through a gate to a place filled with judgment and deceit, behind closed gates a whiteboard and graffitied seats I feel lock up with eyes all around, yep, this was my new life and it all starts here high school. "Alright class let's get down to business." A tall, slightly large man comes up the railings that lead into the classroom. This was it I was in high school, a place where I can change for worst or the best, hopefully it's the second one. I walk into the classroom, it's decent size with little tables that are connected to the chair. I decide to sit in the middle, rather than at my old school I sat in the very front to try to lessen the bullying. Nope not this time, this time I'm starting a new lifestyle, one where I'm not just gonna be pushed around. "Well class, welcome to Al Adarim high school" he says with a giant warm smile. "Now this isn't middle school anymore, this is high school and the expectations are going to be at high school level." Finally a teacher who actually wants to teach teenagers. Back at my middle school teachers were only there to get union benefits and then retire with a reasonable amount of money. As he preaches his rules and expectations, I look around and observe my new classmates. Instantly I see the distinction between the three categories, to my left there is a guy in the corner with his nose in a book, to my right a girl putting on make up, and right in front of me are some of freshmen football players texting away probably thinking they can pass just because they are on the most important sport Al Adarim has. While I continue to observe, my teacher writes his name on the board. He turns around and says " Hello, I'm Mr. Will, and I will be your Language Arts 10 teacher."After that he tells us a little about himself and explains the bell schedule, it's the same except I have to get up two hours earlier, which is not too bad. Finally the bell rings and I we all rush out the door hoping we won't get lost again , being at the bottom of the food chain, we don't really get a helping hand on where to go and more importantly how to get there. As I walk down the crowded hallways trying not to get trampled by six foot guys walking in the opposite direction, I look for the building marked with the number on my schedule I had got when I went to Freshmen Orientation. I look up and down with a frown on my face, there was a two story building, which meant stairs. Great I think to myself, already trying to predict how many times I'm going to fall on my ass tripping over the steps. I take a breath and start to ascend up the stairs. I make it and find the number on the door that matches the one on my schedule. I open the door and enter into a much bigger classroom then Mr. Will's, their is a sign that says "SIT ANYWHERE" in bold letters. I choose to sit in the back with kids who looked somewhat ok to sit by. "Hello I'm Mr. Yosen, welcome to geometry." He says as if math is fun. Now, I'm not that kid that says we don't need math, because we do use it for science and in our economy, but geometry, used in actual regular day jobs, HA! that's just isn't true. I mean maybe for a contractor or something but, a teen who wants to write and help people, is just not necessary. My mind begins to drift when


End file.
